comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-06 - Dedrick Makes a Housecall
The doors to Titans Tower open as a black clad costumed individual walks in. Dedrick had seen the news reports and had skipped his last couple classes of the day to fly over to San Francisco to see Kara. If anyone stops him when he walks in, he simply tells them that he is a friend of Supergirl and wishes to speak with her. To him, Kara was indestructible, but hearing about the things she did to various people actually scared him a little. It just wasn't like her, and he didn't believe normal alcohol would have that effect...he hoped. He was also grateful that she didn't come find him..for obvious reasons. Kara Zor-El comes upstairs from the gym in a white and red leotard sort of thing after being told by the automated reception that Dedrick was here. Three guesses why and the first two don't count. "The elevator opens and Kara walks out. She'd so far fixed everything she demolished during her tirade in the tower, apologized to the three friends she either assaulted one way or another (or both) and, while the Titans were paying or the damages to various cities and residents, she'd been thinking of ways to pay them back when she has no job. Current thought is coal to diamonds. "Hi Dedrick..." she says, letting him get out what he's going to ask. Dedrick glaces around briefly before reaching up and removing the mask, allowing it to hang down his back. He smiles at seeing her as he takes a couple steps forwards. "Hey, Kara. Um...I was in the neighborhood and I decided to come by to see how you were doing." He furrows his brows slightly. "You /are/ okay now, right?" Kara Zor-El walks over. "It was red kryptonite. Okay? Red.... Kryptonite. Apparently it's some form of Kryptonite that makes Kryptonians go all wacky or misbehave or act impulsively without thinking or something. I don't know." She puts her hands on her hips. "Only lasts 24-48 hours from what I read on my cousin's computer at the Fortress so yeah. I'm okay. My reputation sucks and people think I'm a lingerie wearing, stranger kissing super-tart, but I'm okay." Dedrick steps in and hugs her briefly before letting go. "That sounds awful. But you know, I think I've heard of a couple times where Superman did some questionable things. So, I don't think the people will be too hard on you." He looks around again before commenting. "This is the first time I've ever been in here." Captain Marvel enters Lobby - Titans Tower - San Francisco from Titans Island - San Francisco. Captain Marvel has arrived. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Yeah... apparently he once declared himself King Superman of Metropolis and almost killed Batman after taking over the city. Someone's trying to experiment on me or something." She shrugs. "I'm going stir crazy in here. I keep slipping out to go to like... New York or the beach or something and something keeps popping up to happen." Dedrick frowns slightly again. "That's not good. Any idea who would be stupid enough to try to experiment on you like that?" He crosses his arms over his chest and begins to pace slightly, causing his cape to whip and move around his legs. "What kind of things keep popping up, exactly?" Kara says, "Nuclear missile malfunctions, terrorist stuff, ships sinking, guy being attacked by giant shark, robotic dinosaurs. You know... stuff" Dedrick nods and ahs. "The normal stuff. You know, you have my number, Kara. You could call me to help you take care of some of this..'stuff' expecially if you're needing some down time. I mean, what are super powered friends for, you know?" He grins. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little and sits in midair. "Yeah.... I guess so. I mean it wasnt that bad it's just I'm trying to keep a low profile until the Titans get some leads on what's happening. You know, feeling restless, bored, stuff like that." Billy Batson pushes the front door to the tower open and steps in with shock and awe, "Whoa.. this place is so much bigger when you're not an adult!" he walks over to the receptionist desk and stands up no his tip toes to try and see the person behind the counter. He smiles, "Hi, I'd like to see Supergirl please." When asked the reason he ponders and then smirks, "I have a message for her from Captain Marvel!" then he goes to sit on the waiting couch as Supergirl gets paged. He peers at the clock, "Holy Moley.. its really early, hope she's not busy."he mutter to himself as his gaze moves over to the repaired elevators. Dedrick glances over when a kid walks in. He turns his back to the door and quickly pulls his mask back up over his face. He does say to Kara. "Hey, the important thing is to keep the faith. The Titans will get to the bottom of this, I'm sure. And I'm going to look into this myself as well. If someone is trying to mess with you on purpose, we need to put a stop to it. Not to mention if someone exposed you to red kryptonite, then they would know what kind of effect it would have. I think that's a good place to start. Most people know that the green stuff kills you. But who would know about the red stuff?" He turns and inclines his head to Billy. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Or they might not know what it does. I don't know. One second." She flies over to Billy and lands lightly on the ground. "Hi... yeah so um... you have a message? I'm Supergirl. Do you need something?" Billy Batson goes wide eyed at Kara's exercise outfit and he opens his mouth to start to talk. Then he looks over and behind Kara, "Um, if you're busy.. I can come back another time." he then looks up to Kara, "Its kind of personal and something I need to tell you in private." then he sits back down and stares at his hands on his lap. Dedrick keeps his arms crossed over his chest as he rises a couple feet off the floor, the tell-tale white aura surrounding his body. "Hmm. Someone testing it to see what it does on you? You know, there is another angle here. They could ultimately be targetting Superman and just used you as a ginea pig." He looks from Kara to Billy and falls silent when the boy says that he has some kind of private message for her. He comments. "Hey, Kara I can come back later if this is something you need to deal with." Kara Zor-El smirks at Dedrick. "Way to make me feel unimportant" Then adds, "Yeah maybe that's it though." She looks back at Billy. "It's ok, you can whisper it to me okay?" Billy Batson looks over at Dedrick and then shakes his head and stands on his tip toes to whisper into Kara's ear, "Its a secret that has to be shown to you." then he looks at Kara and smiles, "Its OK.. I'll come back another time." then he waves to Dedrick, "Hi.. sorry." then he runs off towards the front door. Kara Zor-El looks at the kid. "Um... okay sure." Then back at Dedrick. "I guess it's more likely that it's a plot to attack superman." A shrug afterwards. Billy Batson has left. Dedrick watches Billy run out and shakes his head slightly. He then nods to Kara. "It could be. I'm just looking at the situation from multiple angles, is all." He heads for the door himself. "I should get going, but keep me up to date on what the Titans find out. And if there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Um... okay sure. You might want to ask Starfire. She's been sending people out to investigate. Thanks Dedrick." Dedrick offers a two-fingered salute. "Not a problem, Kara. Take it easy." And into the sky he goes right after exiting the door.